


Getting Across What's Real (Baekhyun's Letter to Chanbaek Shippers)

by kyliecb6104



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fans, Fluff, Letters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22241086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyliecb6104/pseuds/kyliecb6104
Summary: In which Byun Baekhyun's clarifications and (not-so) violent reactions to his Park Silly Chanyeol's letter were dorkly typewritten over a blank word document, with the plan of sending it (also) to Chanbaek shippers around the world.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 22





	Getting Across What's Real (Baekhyun's Letter to Chanbaek Shippers)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic I've written on the New Year's day of 2018. This is also the PART TWO of "Getting Out of Hand", which contains Chanyeol's letter to Chanbaek Shippers.

Dear Chanbaek shippers,

Hello.

I'll go straight to the point: I know I'm always being sweet whenever I talk to my aeris, but please bear with me this time, because I'm not going to be (only a little bit, is that okay?). It's because I need to clarify things. And oh. I need to get across about what's real---about me and Park Chanyeol.

Don't worry, I'm not mad and I'm sure Chanyeol and I won't be fighting because of this. I just need to you to know this. ASAP. (I wanna let you hear my side, too, of course!)

So, first of all---though I don't really wanna say it---I admit I was flattered (and probably blushed because I felt my cheeks get warmer) by the fact that the Nation's Boyfriend, a.k.a Park Chanyeol, was actually "whipped" (just like how he call it) by my mere existence. I'm honestly flattered. No doubts.

I just hope he won't tell that to me on my face, because I don't know how to react.

When I found Chanyeol's letter on his laptop, I was like, "wow". Really. I never knew an idol could be so honest about his romantic relationship with someone to other people, not to mention to his fans who, apparently, loves him too. I never expected Chanyeol to do that. 

I was suprised. I always knew how the members were so honest and sincere with our fans---about what we feel, about our disappointnents, love, appreciation and such---but I never expected us to be so honest, too, about those kinds of personal things. I was lost for words. I didn't see myself doing that before. Maybe because I was a little scared. That part was a long story, and me saying I was a little scared may summarize it all.

So, yeah. I admired what Chanyeol did. There were so many ways how he could let his feelings out, but out of all those things, he chose to write a letter for you and share what he and I have.

To be fair, I want to be honest, too. Park Chanyeol, in his letter, had been totally and purely honest about his feelings for me. About everything. So I wanted to do the same.

So. If you ask me, it's not really just Chanyeol who was way too "whipped". It's not just him. I do, too, believe it or not. But I don't think you guys noticed that. And maybe that's because it was him who was more expressive, not me. And I admit sometimes I envy him because of that. I have always wanted to reciprocate whatever Chanyeol was giving me. But I wasn't vocal enough.

Eherm. I'm beginning to be dramatic. Sorry. Honestly, I dunno what to say anymore. How do I start this? Because actually, the real reason I wrote a letter too is because I also wanted to answer all those questions my boyfriend had answered. Not to argue with him with some of his answers (maybe only a little bit, hahaha), but to get across--and elaborate---those things that he said so you guys can understand more.

Why? Because I want you to view the picture from my side this time.

Where was I? Okay. I wanted you to know.

So right now, I'm currently sitting on my bed, my IPad on my hands (fortunately, Chanyeol's not on my side because Jongdae asked him for some help with our late dinner downstairs), with pillows all around me because my body's aching from the recent performance earlier. I was actually originally planning on posting a selca on my Instagram account or doing an IG live this late evening, when I happened to see Chanyeol's laptop on the bedside table. I knew the password, so I opened it out of curiousity (you know, I saw him on his laptop on midnight last Christmas when I stirred from sleep, but because I was damn tired I let him be) and because he was there all night I was intrigued about what he was busy with.

That was when I found the letter. It was so silly of him to write something like that and just leave it somewhere for anyone to see, but then I realized maybe he needed a break so much that he got too contented when he has finished typing his heart out and left the gadget carelessly. I don't know what happened. But fate made me discover what he wrote and---BAM! I got here.

Okay.

Maybe you're expecting it, but I won't be talking about how I cracked a note the last time just like what my boyfriend did. Or share some stuff like how my heart skips a beat whenever I see Park Chanyeol getting more handsome. Or how I loved looking at him drool while sleeping or even play an instrument. Things like that seem cheesy to me, and though I know you like those, I wouldn't spoil you guys so much and talk about that. Let's just leave the topic right here and get to the questions.

First question; What are your reactions about your fans shipping Chanbaek?

My one word: butterflies. I'm sorry. That may sound too girly, but that was the truth. I had always admired Chanyeol even as a friend way, way, back. He was tall, talented and even handsome. And I was that small high-pitched guy who was failing to look cool and who was being mistaken as a girl on puberty. And when you're paired with your besfriend who you admire the most because you looked way too "good" to be his pair, you wouldn't help but feel good about it.

But in my case, maybe I felt too good about it. The butterflies flew around my belly.

Second question; Do you love each other more than friends? Are you guys really real?

Uhmm. I think I have to agree with Chanyeol. Is that even a question? HAHAHA. It sounded so confident, but yes, it was the only answer I can form in my mind. Is that even a question? Considering everything? As in, EVERYTHING? That has happened? That was done by us on and off cam? Try asking yourself. :)

Third; Why are you guys so sweet and very suspicious?

Park Chanyeol answered this one with wit.

We are suspicious, yes. Many people notice that different kind of relationship Chanyeol and I have. Others might be choosing to be blind about it, but I'm proud that since this era started, I learned to be brave enough to give "hints" to those people who choose to open their eyes so they could really see what is going on between us.

I can say that all those obviousness is for those special people only. And I know you know who they are.

Fourth; Of all EXO members, why Chanyeol? What's with Chanyeol that the other members didn't have?

I semi-changed this question so I could answer it. Hmm. Why Chanyeol and what's with him that the other members didn't have?

Oh, are you talking about my heart that he has and the other members didn't have? LOL. 

No, seriously, I don't know, too. All I know is Chanyeol just did. I didn't expect anything at all. I was in EXO for my dreams, and I didn't know that that "dreams" include him until---

Fifth; Who confessed first? Who fell first?

Okay, so I'm killing Chanyeol for answering like that for this question. I mean, why? Why do I always have to look like the "childish-sadistic-moody" boyfriend in everyone's eyes?

I swear I didn't hurt him everywhere (maybe, I did?). But I do remember I punched him on the face (yeah, I fucking did and he didn't tell you that LMAO). But please don't judge me. I was a guy (not until The Park Chanyeol). What else could I do as defense (okay, offense)? He was making me wait for too long. I just happened to lose my patience because I was in love (and still in love) with him so much.

And I don't regret anything. Even the punch. Because I got to treat him afterwards. *wink*

Sixth; Is it hard to love Chanyeol?

Park Chanyeol is the Nation's Boyfriend. The dreams of every girl, the crush of many, the boyfriend and husband material, the perfect angelic handsome man of Korea, etc etc etc etc ETC.

Now I'm fucking jealous. Should I change my name into Nation? Or Korea?

Nah. A single smack on his lips and I could snatch your Nation's Boyfriend and keep him all to myself. Piece. Of a fucking. Cake.

Seventh; When are you gonna tell the public?

I think I already mentioned that I was scared. Of too many things. On too many aspects. I used the past tense to tell I was scared BEFORE, but that doesn't mean I'm confident enough right now.

Maybe only a little bit confident. A piece of paperboat in the ocean of Pacific. A dot in the map. But I'm more worried. I don't know what'll happen, but I already believe we'll manage to get through it, because we confidently believe in you, firelights.

And I know you will still be there when that time comes.

Eighth; When's the wedding gonna be?

LMAO. Yes. I just wanna laugh.

This is the part of Chanyeol's letter that I regretted to read the most. I don't know. I felt nervous. Excited. Then nervous again.

He was really planning on asking me someday. The thought was enough to kill me overtime.

I don't know when's the wedding gonna be. But no matter when it is, I'll say yes.

Wait. I was just fanboying over the thought of wedding earlier. And now this? Should I really answer the next questions guys?

Okay. Just one question, perhaps?

Okay, fine. I'll answer all three. Damn.

Awkward question number one; What would be your position, top or bottom?

This is too personal. Too awkward. Too.. too..

I don't know. My cheeks are burning hot. My boyfriend already answered this part. Should I, too?

Okay. I'm the bottom. I fucking am the bottom.

Now, why? I don't know, too. Maybe Chanyeol was right when he said we didn't ever talk about that top-bottom thing (eherm) before. But maybe the reason is, except for the fact that I'm the one who looks "less manly" (ouch, that hurts :3 ) between the both of us, is that.. uhmm.. how do I say this?

Maybe because I was the one who wanted to "feel" him so much? Does that make sense? I don't know, but, that is Park Chanyeol, MY Park Chanyeol, and when that specific moment happened all I wanted was to "feel" him. So maybe that was why I agreed to---

Maybe that was why I was the bottom.

Too much information, isn't it (but you ASKED for it!)? Okay. Let's stop there.

Awkward question two; Have you ever top-ped?

I DID!

Maybe I seem too proud about it but is there any reason not to? I mean, I TOPPED YOUR NATION'S BOYFRIEND. That's an achievement. *insert my smiley face here*

The last awkward question; How was it? Is it good?

HEY. I already gave much information about the other questions. Can we skip this part, please?

Hmm, okay. I'll ask you: did that "thing" ever felt bad? Especially when it's your most treasured, most loved person in the world? Come to think of it.

Moving on. I think I won't have to answer the "reassurances" (according to Chanyeol). Those "Don't leave Baekhyun, okay?", "Please be real." and "Don't pick someone else over Baekhyun, please." and many other things like that. I won't say anything much about those, but I just want to tell you guys you are so sweet.

Of course. I won't let Chanyeol leave me.

You wouldn't let him, too, would you?

Maybe this letter is going too long already, so I'm gonna stop right here. I can already hear the whines and loud voices of the members, anyways. I think dinner's ready. Aaaannd Chanyeol's calling me downstairs.

Happy new year, firelights. We really love you. So much.

\- Byun Baekhyun  
01•01•18


End file.
